As quatro estações da vida de Sakura
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Sakura depois de perder contato com shoran, descobre que ele vai se casar com outra!*COMPLETO ^.~ leiam e revisem!*
1. Introduçao O Outono

AS QUATRO ESTAÇÕES DA VIDA DE SAKURA  
CAP. 1 - INTRODUÇÃO (O OUTONO)  
  
É outono.  
As flores caem levemente das árvores.  
Uma menina as observa.  
  
Menina: O outono é tão triste....  
Voz: Ainda se sente culpada por ter perdido contato com aqele moleque, sakura?  
Sakura: Você não sabe o quanto, Kero....  
Kero: Quando Clow morreu também me senti assim.Achei que a culpa era minha.... (Milagre!!!! O Kero ta falando algo serio!)  
  
Uma lagrima passa pelo rosto da jovem.  
  
Sakura (Limpando a lagrima): Já fazem 4 anos desde que capturamos a carta o vazio. 4 anos que ele prometeu nunca mais me deixar e deixou.........  
Kero: Você sabe que não foi culpa dele, ele queria ficar, mas a familia dele não deixou. Mas, lembre-se ele prometeu voltar.  
Sakura: Eu sei, sabe, é isso que me da forças paar viver.  
  
O Telefone toca.  
  
Sakura (atendendo): Alo? Ah, oi Tomoyo  
Tomoyo: Parece triste, Sakura. Pensando no Li?  
Sakura (mentindo): Não, por que?  
Tomoyo: A Mei Ling resapondeu meu e-mail...  
  
Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Sakura, um brilho enche de vida seus olhos de esmeralda.  
  
Sakura: O que ela disse? Como o Li esta?  
Tomoyo: Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez......Ela esta bem, esta estudando paar o vestibular.  
Sakura: Mas o vestibular é só ano que vem!  
Tomoyo: É eu sei...............e...........bem.........o Li.......  
Sakura: Como ele esta? Esta bem?  
Tomoyo: Ele esta noivo Sakura!  
  
O Brilho que havia se formado nos olhos de Sakura some. Ela empalidece.  
  
Sakura: Noivo? Tem certeza?  
Tomoyo: Tenho, Sakura....  
  
logo as lagrimas passeiam livremente pelo rosto de Sakura  
  
Sakura: Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?! Como?????/  
Tomoyo: Calma, Sakura! Olha, eu posso ir ate ai?  
Sakura: Por favor, Tomoyo!  
Tomoyo: To indo ate!  
Sakura: Ate!  
  
Ela desliga  
  
Kero: Então o moleuqe esta noivo?  
  
Mas Sakura não responde. Ela apenas deita na cama e chora, chora todo o desespero por ter perdido o grande amor de sua vida...........  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bem, gente, esse não é o meu primeiro fanfic, mas é um dos que eu mais gosto....Criticas, sugestões, duvidas, mandem para o mau mail : Videl_hotaru@hotmail.com  
Bjs para a Andrea Meiouh e para a Kath! 


	2. O Inverno Mais frio e deprimente da vida...

AS QUATRO ESTAÇÕES DA VIDA DE SAKURA  
CÁPITULO. 02. - O INVERNO MAIS FRIO E DEPRIMENTE DE SAKURA.  
  
O outono nunca passou tão rapido para Sakura. E se ela achava que o inverno ia ser bom, se enganou terrivelmente.  
No décimo terceiro dia de agosto, a última coisa que ela queria aconteceu. MeiLing lhe mandou uma carta, junto com o convite para o casamento de Shoran.  
  
Kero: O que diz a carta, Sakura?  
  
Sakura que ia jogar a carta no lixo, a abriu e começou a ler.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
QUERIDA SAKURA  
  
Imagino que a essa altura você ja saiba das tristes notícias que aqui ocorrem.  
Olha, eu tentei evitar, mas os anciões desejam que Shoran assuma logo os negócios da família, e assim nós não pudremos fazer nada...  
Shoran sente sua falta, e lhe manda desculpas por não poder cumprir tantas promessas que ele lhe fez.  
Sei que pedir para você vir no casamento é demais, mas Shoran pediu para lhe ver uma ultima vez antes de se tornar um "escravo" dos anciões.  
Por favor, venha ao casamento.  
  
Beijos de sua amiga,  
MeiLing Li  
  
P.s.: O casamento sera na próxima primavera, venha por favor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura olhou a carta e ficou relendo para si.  
  
" Ele quer lhe ver mais uma vez antes de se tornar um escravo dos anciões, como ele pode me pedir isso?...Ele não sabe o quanto eu ja estou sofrendo?"  
  
Kero: E Então, Sakura, Você vai?  
Voz: Ir aonde, Sakura???  
Era Touya, irmão de Sakura, e Yukito  
Sakura(bem baixo): No casamento de Shoran......  
Touya: O QUE?????????/ AQUELE MOLEQUE VAI CASAR E NÃO É COM VOCÊ???  
Yukito: Calma, Touya. Sakura, você tem certeza?  
  
Sakura Mostra o convite e a carta  
  
Touya: Aquele moleque desgraçado!!!1  
Yukito: O que você vai fazer, Sakura?  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa): Não sei  
Touya: Vc quer ir a este casamento?  
Sakura(com lagrimas nos olhos): Quero, eu quero ver o Shoran dizer olhando nos meus olhos que naum me ama mais  
Touya: Ok, pode se preparar para ir.  
yukito: Sakura, eu vou com você, você não pode ficar sozinha numa hora dessas.  
touya: Eu vou la para dar uma surra naquele moleque desgraçado.  
sakura: TOUYA!!!  
Yujito: É Touya, você não pode bater nele.  
Sakura: Fora que ele sabe lutar artes-marciais...  
Touya: Sakura, para de falar como se ele fosse seu namorado! Na hora de te trair ele não deve ter pensado em você!!!  
Sakura Olha incredula para touya e sai correndo para seu quarto.  
Yukito: Acho que voc^exagerou agora....  
touya: Mas é verdade o que eu disse.....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Continua........  
  
Quero mandar beijos para a Andrea Meioh, para a Kath, para a Cherry, para td a familia DemonAngels e principalmente pra vcs que estaum lendu isso, big beiju 


	3. A primevera das Supresas

As quatro estações da vida de Sakura  
Cap. 03 A Primavera Das Supresas.  
  
Dia 10 de outubro.  
Primavera, estação dos apaixonados.  
Sakura estava Desembarcando em Hong Kong com Tomoyo, Yukito e Tomoyo.  
MeiLing e Shoran a esperam no aeroporto.  
Quando Sakura chega perto deles, MeiLing a abraça com força enquanto Shoran apenas abaixava a cabeça, sem conseguir olha-la nos olhos.  
  
×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×  
  
Quando eles chegam na mansão Li  
  
Yelan: Ola Jovem Senhorita Sakura.  
Sakura: Oi, Senhora Li  
Shoran: Posso falar com você, Sakura?  
Sakura: Claro...  
  
Ele a leva para a um escritorio e fecha a porta.  
Ele se apoia na janela que dava para o jardim, ele olha o jardim e vira para Sakura  
  
Sakura: Então, o que você queria falar comigo?  
Shoran: Você sabe que não é minha culpa  
Sakura: duvido  
Shoran: Como você pode duvidar de mim?  
Sakura: Duvidando  
Shoran: Porque? O que te faz duvidar de mim?  
Sakura(com lagrimas nos olhos): shoran, nós perdemos contato e um tempinho depois você aparece noivo!!!!  
  
Shoran ai falar alguma coisa quando a porta se abre e aparece uma bela moça, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.  
  
Moça (olhando para Shoran): Espero não estar interrompendo nada...  
Shoran: Sakura, esta é Nataku, minha noiva....Nataku, esta é....  
Nataku: Estão voc6e é a famosa Sakura!  
  
Ela fecha a porta, vai ate Shoran e põe a mão no ombro dele.  
  
Nataku: A famosa dona das cartas Sakura, e dona de algumas outras coisas......  
Shoran: Nataku, você pode me esperar la fora?  
Sakura: Não se preocupe, Shoran, eu ja estava de saida  
Nataku: Ah, Sakura! Sera que você não quer ser minha madrinha de casamento?  
Sakura: Ah........é claro.....  
Nataku(indo ate Sakura): Que bom! Vamos, eu tenho umas coisas lindas para te mostrar!!  
  
Ela leva Sakura ate um quarto no segundo andar.  
  
Nataku; Entre sakura.  
  
Sakura entrano quarto, Era um quarto enorme e no canto havia um lindo vestido branco cheio de diamantes.  
  
Nataku: Sabe, Sakura. eu ainda não acredito que os anciões me deixaram casar de vestido, mas, sabe, o meu pai é um importante empresario e para os anciões este casamento é muito importante.....  
Sakura: imagino...  
Nataku : Sabe, Sakura. Quando meu pai me falou quem era meu noivo eu não acreditei! Sabe o que mais me impresiona no Shoran? Os beijos dele.....Você deve me entender...  
Sakura: Por favor, não me lembre......  
Nataku(sentando na cama): sabe, acho que não são os beijos dele que me deixam louca, acho que foi o que aconteceu naquela noite, claro eles tentaram abafar o caso, seria realmente um escandalo o que aconteceu aqui nesta cama........  
Sakura(chorando): Por favor, pare....  
Nataku: Porque? Ah! Sabe, Sakura, você sabe quando nós nos conhecemos???  
Nataku: Foi a alguns anos....sim, ele havia acabado de chegar do Japão, foi logo depois dele ter se declerado para você....nós chegamos a namorar, Mas ele teve que voltar para o Japão e quando ele voltou pra ca não quiz saber mais de mim......mas novamente ele caiu em tentação.....  
  
Nesta hora MeiLing entra no quarto  
  
MeiLing: Ate que enfim, Sakura! Tava te procurando. (olha para Nataku) Sabe, você não deve andar sozinha por ai....  
Nataku: Ela estav comigo.  
MeiLing: Pior ainda! (pega no braço de Sakura e começa a tira-la do quarto) Vamos, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto  
MeiLing leva Sakura para um quarto  
MeiLing: você não deve ficar sozinha com aquela, aquela........  
Sakura: É que ela me convidou para ser amdrinha!  
MeiLing: Sakura, ela te odeia! Ela mesma me disse isso! E para ela a melhor coisa que ela ja fez foi tirar Shoran de você!!  
  
Sakura começa a chorar e MeiLing a abraça.  
  
Sakura: MeiLing, ela me disse umas coisas horriveis! Que ela e Shoran.......  
MeiLing: Aquela......Sakura, ela e Shoran não tiveram nada! Eles nunca tinham se visto antes!!!  
Sakura para de chorar  
Sakura: Nunca tinham se visto antes?  
MeiLing: É!!!!!!  
Sakura(sorrindo): Então ele não me traiu!  
MeiLing: Sakura, ele nunca faria isto!  
Voz: Por que pensou uma bobagem dessas?  
era Shoran, ele fecha a porta e encosta nela  
Shoran: Eu não estou casando porque quero  
Sakura: Mais vai casar!  
Shoran: A minha vontade, acredite, era casar com você!  
MeiLing: Ei, eu tive uma ideia! Tenho um grande plano!  
  
×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×  
  
Os dias passam e logo é hora do casamento.  
todos os convidados então sentados em lindas cadeiras brancas.  
No altar, Shoran parece nervoso  
Começa a musica  
A noiva aparece, com um longo vestido branco com rendas e um véu combrindo-lhe o rosto  
Shoran a recebe  
Padre: Caros irmãos  
Touya(baixando): Yuke, você viu a Sakura?  
Yukito: não, porque?  
Padre: Senhor Li aceita a Senhorita Kinomoto como sua legitima esposa?  
  
A "Plateia" se agita  
"senhorita Kinomoto?" - Alguns dizem  
"Quem é ela?"  
Touya havia desmaiado  
Padre: senhorita kinomoto, você aceita o senhor Li como seu legitimo esposo?  
Sakura: aceito  
Um tempinhu depois na festa  
Touya: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura(sorrindo): Que é Touya?  
Touya: O q você estava fazendo no lugar da noiva?  
Voz: Plantando bananeira, o q você acha?  
Touya: Ah, moleque desgraçado!  
Tomoyo: Touya, você tem q tratar Shoran Bem! Ele é o marido da sua irmã  
Touya fika furioso  
yuke: E inclusive, o q houve com a noiva verdadeira?  
MeiLing: Pode deixar que eu conto!  
  
_____________________  
FlashBack  
  
MeiLing foi ver como Nataku estava. QUando as duas estavam sozinhas  
  
MeiLing: Nataku, você não deve se arrumar tanto!  
Nataku: Porque?  
MeiLing: Nada não....  
  
Ela sai do quarto, fecha a porta pega uma chave e tranca  
  
Meilng: ate logo, idiota!  
  
________________________  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Yuke: então vocês pensaram em td!  
MeiLing: Ahan  
Touya: So deixa o papai saber disso!  
Voz: eu ja sei de td!  
Touya: Papai! O senhor sabia?  
Fujitaka: Eles me ligaram, Sakura precisava da minha autorizaçaum.  
Touya: Eu não acredito!  
  
todos riem  
  
Tomoyo: E agora Sakura, o q vocês vaum fazer?  
Sakura: não sei.....O que nos vamos fazer, shoran?  
Shoran: Comprar uma casa e pensar nas nossas vidas  
MeiLing: Mas, aonde vai ser a casa? em HongKong ou no Japão?  
Touya: Ah, não! A casa tem que ser no Japão!  
Fujitaka: Touya, eles é quem decidem!  
Shoran: Td Bem, a casa sera no Japão!  
todos sorriem e assim vai a noite....  
  
__________________  
fim do cap 3 


	4. A vida é um grande verão!

As quatro estações da vida de Sakura  
Cap. 04 - A Vida é Um grande verão  
  
1ano havia se passado.  
Shoran a Sakura haviam se mudado para o Japão, para um apartamento perto da conhecida casa amarela.  
E a Grande supresa foi que Sakura engravidou pouco tempo depois de uma linda menina que ela chama de Nadeshico.  
Shoran agora era um grande empresario e Sakura estava na faculdade de Educação Fisica.  
Enfim, a Vida sorri para quem sorri para ela. e a grande alegria da Senhorita kinomoto, agora Senhora Li conquistou o que ha de mais valioso na vida.................O Amor.............  
Fim  
Bem, gente, aqui esta........Deve estar horrivel, mas mesmo que seja para me xingar me deixem saber saber a opinião de voces!!!!! ME MANDEM UM MAIL, PLIX!!!!!!!!  
Bom, Bjs para a Kath que foi quem me inspirou a escrever fics, para a Andrea que é uma grande amiga, para a Miaka Yuuki que ouviu toda o fic antes de eu postar aqui......^^ Brigada, para A minha "filha" Riny que quis ver, para o Rafa, e para vc que esta lendu isso............Big Beiju 


End file.
